Cause I Don't Feel Like Dancing
by kygirl101
Summary: Because Fai will use any excuse to get into Kurogane's pant - er...bathroom. Done for the Survivor Contest on SHINE, with the prompt "My bathroom is too small for dancing." Rated T for language.


_This was done for the Survivor Contest on SHINE, with the prompt of one of the characters saying: "My bathroom is too small for dancing". Enjoy._

* * *

**'Cause I Don't Feel Like Dancing**

* * *

"What?"

"Please, Kuro-sama! I'll be fast - "

"What's wrong with _your_ bathroom, eh? I don't see why you need to traipse all the way across the house just to use _mine_!" Red eyes narrowed and the man dressed in black leaned against the doorframe to his room, effectively blocking the blond's route both into his quarters and the adjoining bathroom. This just made the other man squirm.

"I told you. The water's all cold, and I don't know how to make it any warmer! It's _sooo_ cold, Kuro-pipi, it felt like pins, and needles, and knives, and at the same time it felt burning!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. That explanation would explain the rather loud, girlish screams that had resonated not but a few minutes earlier that the brunette ninja had ridden off as belonging to one of the many girls they were rooming with after crash landing in a world that Mokona didn't seem to be able to tell them a thing about (other than that there was a feather _somewhere _near by). It would also explain why Fai's hair was a sopping-wet shade of brownish yellow and why the clothing he was wearing seemed haphazardly thrown on (his shirt was inside out and the seams stuck out at awkward angles] and like they had never been ironed in their entire existence. That, however, did not mean that Kurogane felt one PINCH of sympathy.

"Go use the kid's bathroom."

"Syaoran-kun's a growing boy and needs his privacy."

"Use one of the other two."

"But Kuro-_waaaaaaan_!" Here, Fai implored his large, watery puppy-dog eyes and the whine that he _knew_ grated on Kurogane's nerves as much as his ear drums. "_Pleeeeeease_?!"

One second of puppy eyes.

Two seconds of utter glaring.

Three seconds of both.

"Be quick."

"ThankyoueversomuchKuro-sama!" and, with that, Fai speed past Kurogane, nearly knocking the taller, tanner man out of the door frame.

Lofty and slightly miffed that the mage was going to be taking over yet another aspect of his life, Kurogane decided he would simply lay on his mattress (which he had pulled off the bed frame and placed on the floor, in the more traditional Japanese style he was used to) and try the bulky, loudly-colored "headphones" that seemed to be all the rage in this world, and indeed, after he noted the name 'skullcandy' written across the side in thick lettering and put the phones over his ears, things did seem reasonably quiet.

...Until he deduced that it was only this silent because the customary 'rush' of the shower was absent, and immediately suspicious, Kurogane sprang from his nesting and practically flew toward the closed bathroom door, from which direction he could only hear the 'tap-tap' of what sounded like feet against the tiled bathroom floor.

Wrenching open the bathroom door, Kurogane schooled his features into those of being generally P.O.'ed and angry and ready to yell, only to step forward into a huge puddle of water that had absolutely no purpose of being there and slipped, flailing forward and crashing into a warm and damp body, who let out a small squeak and toppled backward.

_BAM!_

It was not a soft landing. Not by any means. There seemed to even have been an audible 'crack!' when the blond's head hit the tile, but when Kurogane yelped and jumped off of (for a moment, he feared, the dead corpse of) Fai, slightly squicked when thinking the person under him was naked, and then more squicked when wondering what the hell the the blond was doing still clothed. In the bathroom. When he'd used the excuse of coming in as 'taking a shower'.

"Liar."

"Hyuu~" Fai's rather discombobulated gaze snapped to attention and focused in on "Kuro-sama's" face. "Come to join me, Kuro-boom?"

"What the hell were you even doing in here!?"

"Taking a shower!"

"You're not wet." A mark of irritation appeared on the tanned man's forehead, feeling ridiculous being here, looming over a possibly concussed liar that seemed more intent on giggling stupidly at the moment than answering his question coherently.

"I was...dancing."

"...What. The. Fuck."

More ridiculous giggles. "I was dancing~"

"...WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT IN YOUR OWN ROOM!?!?"

"Hyuu, Kuro-sama...Your bathroom's bigger than mine."

"So!?"

"...more room for dancing. My bathroom's too small for that."

* * *

_Lawls~ I paraphrased in the end. Leave reviews! I have...what, six? Seven more of these to do. x3 _


End file.
